


|ART| A Couple of Gays Being Dudes

by beaudiddleydandy



Series: Beau's Fanart Stash [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Richie Being Richie, and dumb, and moved it from my phone to laptop, it's just soft, its the first drawing ive finished in ages, look - Freeform, only because i drew it on ibispaint x, quality is sorta poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaudiddleydandy/pseuds/beaudiddleydandy
Summary: all i ever do nowadays is post drawings??i really wanna write something but uh, yeah ,,
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Beau's Fanart Stash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971235
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	|ART| A Couple of Gays Being Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> all i ever do nowadays is post drawings??  
> i really wanna write something but uh, yeah ,,


End file.
